specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bàrcinon
Bàrcinon is the administrative capital and the most important city of Teremedó, a planet which is also known as M2. Bàrcinon is located on the Bèrtika peninsula, in the north of the planet. Features Bàrcinon has three hotels: a six-star hotel which is called “Kasa Tot” (House of Everything), a two-star hotel which is called Bàrcinon and a one-star hotel which is called “Ula i Adèu” (Hello and Goodbye); one school which is called “Traball” (Work), one hospital and one thing for everything. All houses have the parking (-1), the ground floor (0) and the first floor (1), except the hotel and the school which have 111 floors, and the hospital which has 12 floors. At the hotel “Kasa Tot” and at the school, the large road “Bulevard da Tot” passes through the 10th floor. At the school also passes the “Bulevard lad Traball” through the 10th floor too. The water of the city is distributed to the citizens from the “Kasa da ľaigua” (House of Water). It comes from the sea, enters in a tube, deviates in two different tubes, one tube carries water and fishes and the other just water. The water passes through a scrubber that removes salt and goes to the whole town. In each house, it deviates in two tubes: one for hot water and another one for cold water. All of them have a cap at the end. If the tap is opened, the water will drop. It depends on which side the tap will open. The one with water and fishes deviates in two tubes: one which takes fishes to send them to the fish shop in order to eat them, and the other tube carries water and fishes. The tube of water and fishes brings these fishes to the swimming pool in order to play with them. The Bàrcinon’s squares normally take one, two or four blocks of houses. The “Placa lad Center” (Centre Square) is at the middle of Bàrcinon. The “Placa ladas Glôrias” (Glories Square), below, is a supermarket. And above, it’s a park. The “Placa Letmen” (Letmen Square) is a long chamfer. The squares “Ketalània”, “Espània” and “Tàbula” are the other squares of Bàrcinon. School The school “Traball” (Work) is the only school in Bàrcinon. It’s a building with 111 floors that provides school service to all citizens. It’s divided by floors: * Floor -28 to -1: Parking. * Floor 0: Playground (for games). * Floor 1 and 2: Kindergarten P1 and P2. * Floor 3: School starts with P3. * Floor 4: P4. * Floor 5: P5. * Floor 6: P6. * Floor 7: P7. * Floor 8: P8. * Floor 9: P9. * Floor 10: PƐ. * Floor 11: 1st Primary. * Floor 12: 2nd Primary. * Floor 13: 3rd Primary. * Floor 14: 4th Primary. * Floor 15: 5th Primary. * Floor 16: 6th Primary. * Floor 17: 7th Primary. * Floor 18: 8th Primary. * Floor 19: 9th Primary. * Floor 20: 10th Primary. * Floors 21 to 30: Secondary (10 courses too). * Floors 31 to 40: Tertiary (10 courses too). * Floors 41 to 48: Quaternary (8 courses). The school finishes when the student is 48 years old. Then the citizens have to work up to the 86 years old or if they successfully passed the school, they’ll earn 5000€ every 6 years and you can rest. From floors 49 to 111 there are other things. Kasa Tot The hotel “Kasa Tot” is a six-star hotel which has 111 floors, each floor is equivalent to the tourists’ age, the floor 110 is for the view (over the city) from the roof, the 111 is for the sky and one floor over the building for the dead people. The owner of this hotel is Jordy Kúdigy, friend of Kimberly and Karla. Underground The underground has 33 lines and is composed of: “Metrz” (17 lines), “Serrukarrils lad Tenité lad Ketalània” (STK) (10 lines), trains which go to Earth; and “Tramvìa” (6 lines), to travel around the country Ketalània. The bus in Bàrcinon has 20 lines, 12 urban lines and 8 suburban lines. Other things The hotel Bàrcinon is good: it’s located in a central site but the clients must get room in advance. The hotel “Ula i Adèu” is very awful and everybody leave quickly. ca:Bàrcinon es:Bàrcinon fr:Bàrcinon gl:Bàrcinon it:Bàrcinon pt:Bàrcinon ro:Bàrcinon ru:Барцинон